Boy 2 Girl
by iluvsasuke
Summary: Sasuke is totally dissing Sakura.. so Kakashi makes him be a girl for a week,and nobody else knows.BOY 2 Girl![based on the book] Now he is living in Sakura's house, pretending to be sakura's cousin.. Sasuke in a skirt.. SasuSaku, ShikaIno, Hina Naru!
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

a/n: sorry peeps had to rite this incase it falls out of my head TT, doesn't matter if no one likes it as long as i like, and i still like i think and i also like neopets :P

* * *

**

**PROLOUGE**

****

* * *

**"What ?? my cousin is coming?" Sakura groaned.**

**Just what she needed !GREAT! another wanna be girlfriend of Stupid Sasuke. --"**

**"YES she is and you better be nice to her or ELSE!" Sakura's mum warned her.**

**"Of COURSE i will" Sakura muttered.**

**I hate you Sasuke.....

* * *

**

**_Flashback One day ago..._**

Sakura was sitting down at their normal meeting spot extremely early, she was waiting for her beloved Sasuke Kun to arrive.

One hour later...

"SASUKE KUN!" Sakura yelled and rushed to hug him.

He looked seriously bored. And moved away.

"Will you go OUT WITH me?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Go away...you're annoying" He muttered hopping up a tree away from her.

This little remark hurt Sakura, but she resisted from crying instead she took out a book to cover her face, while she cried.

* * *

Sasuke's POV: why is she so annoying? Doesn't she realise that I don't have time for friends? Or time to love someone? Was I too mean? I can't see her face but... MAYBE i should say something ? Sasuke pondered, he hopped down from his tree and was about to walk over...when......

BAM

Sasuke went flying..

* * *

"SAAKKKKKKKUUUUUUURAAAAA-CHANN!" Sakura hadn't seen him coming because she had her head buried in that book.

"Noooo!" she tried to move away as he hugged her.

"GET OFF!" She yelled before he could and also gave him the ultimate deathh flare.

"Gomen Nasai!" he cried backing away.

"MEh" she said angrily.

"Sakura can you come with me to the Ramen Store today?" Naruto asked hopefully.

* * *

Sasuke's POV: He rubbed his head, OUCH stupid baka Naruto!!

he never watched where he was going!

Sasuke picked himself up and started walking back towards them.

he saw Naruto do his normal trying to hug Sakura thing.

And over heard them talking about going to the ramen store.

Naruto whispered something in Sakura's ear, she nodded and then when she saw Sasuke coming. She stopped talking.

It was like they had a SECRET that they didn't want Sasuke to hear about.. TT

he felt left out and a bit sad and lonely.

* * *

WHAT THEY SAID

"I want to ask Hinata out on a date..." Naruto told Sakura, "But she might be a bit shy...So maybe you could ask her for me and come aswell?? " :D

Sakura looked at his huge nine tail eyes which were wide and reminded her of a sad puppy dogs eyes. He didin't look like he was lying about Hinata being so shy...

"Ok...but you HAV E to stop trying to hug me though" Sakura told him.

"Yeah that's just an HABIT, I'll BREAK IT ok?" Naruto said.

I'm breaking the HABIT, I'm breaking the HABIT TONIGHT......yeah Linking PArk roxs la!

* * *

10 years later..............wait 10 hours... nnooo i mean aprox like 3 hours l8er..

KAKASHI FINALLY arrives on the scene.

"Yo dudes, what's up?" Kakashi asked a but too happily for their liking.

"Nothing BOREDOM, you use up like half of our whole training time, just for you to turn up!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi acted like he heard nothing at all and used Naruto as a head rest.

"Getting on with life now , today we have a mission, not very hard though, that's probably why they are giving to you guys."

He recieved 3 big evil death glares from his students.

"I'm just saying that coz i know you guys can handle it without any of my help..."

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY?" Sakura yelled impatient.

"Neh neh... patience young ones!!" Kakashi said.

"The new bank that opened over there, hadn't hired any security guards to protect their door so so thugs easily broke in and stole like all their money and they decided to get the towns ninja's to get it back, so yeah if you fail many people are going to blame you for their credit card money... They are currently hiding in the forest...And also I use that bank too so GOODLUCK..

poof Kakashi disspeared and they started to walk around...

Then suddenly heard some people's voices.

they crept up slowly. "Whose there?" An fat voice yelled.

Then Naruto yelled .

"Give us back the money!" "BAKA!" Sakura muttered.They came out of the bushes anyway.

"OK give us the money or we will have to kill you!" Sasuke muttered bored out of his wits.

"HAHHAHAHAHAH a girl, and 2 stupid punks?" They laughed drunkily.

"So?" Sakura kicked his ass.

There was one that wasn't drunk and he looked at them and came to Sakura...

He held a kunai to her throat.

"Let go freaks" he warned. "OR she's dead..."

"NO SAKURA I'll SAVE YOU!" NAruto muttered. The gut put the kunai closer to Sakura's throat. Naruto stopped.

Sakura was frightened and screamed loudly and started to cry, she didn't want to die...

SASUKE'S POV

AHH she could of defended herself, he thought as he made a clome and quickly kicked the only Genin level's ass in to the air.. Too easy he picked up the money..

"Ahhh why is she so weak? ALL girls do just scream and can't protect themselves, they should only let boys be ninjas..they're so annoying..." He muttered. Sakura heard this and her eyes watered...

"Thanks Sasuke Kun!" Sakura said gratefully.

"Instead of spending so much time on you looks and stuff you should be TRAINING!" He muttered annoyed that he always HAD to save her.

toally sexsist!"

POOF! Kakashi came again...

"Oh you have the money..." He said glancing at Sasuke's hand...

"Good Job, now they mission is over you can go home..." he said taking the money.

"Except for Sasuke, I need to talk to you...His looking at Sasuke.

The other two walked home _together. _

"Sasuke, you are so sexsist, you don't even know how much, and unless you change, then you shouldn't be in my group, it's called team work, you have to be FRIENDS with each other."

"So this is what I want you to do..." Kakashi started.

"NANI?" WHAT?

* * *

gomen for making so long! hahahha , tired now newayz

cya!

neopets 4 evaNaruto Kun 4 EvA


	2. Beginning of the TORTURE

**A/N: Ahoy la! thx for your few review! unlike others i don't live off them... I live off compliments not flamers! haha...pig headed**

**thx to: ****Danny-171984** : Yeah i typed chapter one on a laptop which mouse didn't work and couldn't find the spell check la! stupid laptop which is so crappy! **digital-tiffany** You rock la!! plz upd8 ur fic!**red-sakura03**: YES I HAVE A NEOPET!! :D my user name is: sugartweety10 what is yours??, **kiki tameishi**: thanks will try as hard as possible! **born to kill assholes lik**: SOON!!**Bakaru-02**: clickme: define now?? :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

****

**BOY 2 GIRL**

****

**Beginning of the TORTURE**

* * *

"You want me to do NANI?" Sasuke screeched like a girl. 

"I want you to become a girl for a week!" Kakashi replied calmly while flipping through his HENTAI book.

"Never! I would not embarrass my self to that level!I'm not doing it and it's a free world!" Sasuke said stubbornly.

"Hmmm I'AM YOUR sensei so I get to decide whats BEST lalala!" Kakashi said smirking under his face mask.

"GRRR" Sasuke GROWLED.

"You need to learn your lesson!" kakashi went on Sasuke's evil growl falling on death ears.

"Anyway here are some details, you will have to use Naruto's perverted Hentai sexy no jutsu move, if you need some ideas on how a girl looks like, see me…" Kakashi said super pervertedly. Must have been his red cordial! BAD KAKASHI!

"That's OK I've seen girls, fan girls, sensei's that are girls, SAKURA! I don't need your help for becoming one!" Sasuke butted in quickly.

"Anyway you will be living in SAKURA'S house, because you were super mean to her…" Kakashi continued.

"Pack you bags today, tomorrow you will go in replacement of Sakura's cousin, Rose… who can cancelled anyway How ever no one has ever met her so you can make up a name OK? And you can't TELL ANYONE or I will make you read my precious hentai books as a part of TRAINING!" Kakashi finished.

"MEH" Sasuke has a mega bug sweat drop hanging from his for head.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll escort you to the shops to buy some GIRL clothes…"

Kakashi laughed evilly and started walking with Sasuke walking behind with a puppy dog face la.

* * *

"NO I'am not going to go in that shop!" Sasuke said trying to run away. 

"HAHA yes you are, it's ok I'll come with you…" Kakashi said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sasuke whimpered as he was dragged into the bras and things shop.

* * *

"Hello sir! How may I help you today?" Said a guy that sounded like Carson from queer eye for the straight guy. 

"Wow, you must love this job, working in a BRA shop and helping people buy BRAS!" Kakashi noted with some jealously.

"HAHAHA…Anyway would you like me to measure you?" He asked Kakashi.

"No …it's my student here who will need a BRA SOON!" Kakashi laughed. Evilly

"Hmm let me measure his chest…" the sounding like a gay guy came and measured Sasuke's chest, which was FLAT.

"Hmm I bet this lil dude will need a B cup I'll be rigt back!!" The man exclaimed.

And the man shuffled behind the counter to get one.

Sasuke looked nervously around.. There were some other people in the shop.

Most of them were girls and their mums…

Some mums gave Kakashi the evil look, like he was a pervert coming to a bra shop.

They weren't wrong either!

The girls all glanced at Sasuke and thought he was so cute!

Then they saw the guy coming back from behind the store with a beloved bra in his hands and they all looked away embarrassed.

* * *

**_Sasuke's POV_**

AHHH how embarrassing!!

I hope no one ever sees me in here, from the ninja academy…

Wait a sec.. was that NEJI??

* * *

_**OUT SIDE:**_

Neji was following Hinata who was trying to spy on Naruto who was eating ramen.

As Neji passed through the bras and things shop he caught a glimpse of some familiar spiky black hair.

It wasn't because Neji is perverted! His weird eye thing which I ALWAYS 4 get how to spell thing can see around, not through walls

Huh? What was Uchiha doing in a place like that?

Neij walked away, he would never understand that Uchiha guy, who never showed any emoticons at all…

* * *

"Try it on la!" The man said gesturing towards the changing rooms. 

"No one will peek!" the man said thinking Sasuke was shy! And pushed him in one.

Sasuke blushed deeply and looked around the cubicle, so much for peeping stuff, there was a camera in the corner.

Sasuke whacked it and it died.

A tiny bit happier, he tried it on.

AHHH  
disugusting….

* * *

How annoying a stupid thing to wear for a WHOLE WEEK.

"Come out Sasuke!" Kakashi said knocking on the door.

Sasuke came out blushing madly.

Kakashi laughed madly..

This is just the beginning of being a girl la…

* * *

**me: will torture him la**

**plz join my guild la!! :D**

**Naruto Kun 4 EvA**

**Sasuke: She's evil la... stupid inner self**

**runs off and cries, my manly powers are gone...**

**sweatdrops!!**

**Sayonara :D**


	3. The torture continues!

****

**A/N: Bunches of freshly baked HOME made cookies not posioned la to:** **xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx****Mizu-Yuri****izumi-17**: he was following hinata coz Um yeah she needs a body guard to stop her from evil bad guys! even though she is a ninja too lalalala **Valakun** school is freaky too! **Anfu** : Kawaii lala, **kiki tameishi**: Moshi moshi!**inu-hiei**: yep You name is in chapter too la, sorry it was so small TT !! and HI DUDE TO **digital-tiffany**!! thx 4 reviewing pplz!

**

* * *

**

**Boy 2 girl**

****

**Chapter 3**

****

**So the torture continues...**

****

* * *

Everybody started at Sasuke, who was topless, coz Kakashi made him come out. . . .

* * *

_Inner Sasuke _

_seething with bottled up anger:_

_AHHHHHH  
I will murder KAKASHI!!_

* * *

Kakashi whistled. "Look's NICE Sasuke-Chan!"

He said winking one eye in an annoying manner.

Some people stared at Sasuke wandering if he was a GIRL or a BOY.

"Can we go already?" Sasuke muttered embarrassed.

HAHAHAHA

"No, I think we should try some more on!" Kakashi told him pointing at a WHOLE BOX full.

* * *

INNER SASUKE: NOOOOOO!

* * *

_5 hours later…_

"You have tried the whole shop!" The store owner said, STILL cheerful!

"Okay we will take this one then!" Kakashi said super too happily, pointing to the first one he had picked out.

"GRRR!" Sasuke muttered.

* * *

"Now let's get some OTHER CLOTHES!" Kakashi suggested handing the bag, which said BRAS SHOP in capital letter on the front to Sasuke.

"This isn't going to be fun…" Sasuke sighed tempted to chuck the bag away into the nearby bins but Kakashi had eyes on the back of his head.

"AHHHH A nice clothes shop!" Kakashi noted walking into a fancy shop filled with wonderful, colourful dresses!!! And it was called: GAL'S FASHION WORLD!

* * *

Again heaps of girls recognised him, but instead of rushing to hug or something worse, they stopped and stared at his bag…

And they started whispering. GREAT everyone in Konoha was going to think he was retarded. MEH… he didn't really care…but…. MEH!!

* * *

Hmm… Kakashi stared at some really revealing dresses.

All the people in the store whispered about Kakashi too, though he took no notice, he was probably used to it already.

"What about this?" Kakashi asked loudly pointing to a super miny skirt.

"NO WAY!" Sasuke screamed.

More heads turned and started.

"I'll CHOOSE it myself!" Sasuke said.

And went around to look, everything looked really ugly.

So he randomly picked out some clothes.

Which turned out to be an orange shirt, green pants, and some purple jacket.

"Nice choice!" Kakashi noted.

He has ONE eye so he's he might be colour blind, eve though they have sharingan and stuff they can't see colour combinations...

* * *

They took the clothes to the counter and the lady asked.

"Is this for you or your girlfriend or something??" To Sasuke.

He stood there meekly.

"Hahahha! SHE doesn't HAVE a girlfriend THANKYOU very much!" Kakashi said rudely.

"Oh I'm sorry I mistook you for a boy!" She said light heartedly while scanning the items, and shading her eyes from the blast of orange and green and PURPLE.

Sasuke imagined strangling Kakashi… ahh sweet thoughts of revenge…

"Here you go!" The lady said handing a bag over to Sasuke.

"$1500 thanks!" She said. There was a soft POOF sound…

Sasuke looked at Kakashi was he paying?

AHHH! He was gone!!

Stupid bum head!!

Sasuke cried while handing over his money, now his wallet was almost empty.

**I'll make you pay stupid baka Kakashi…

* * *

**A/N: Plz review la! 


	4. Reaching the sky on high heels

**A/n: thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**inu-hiei**: yep i feel sorry for lil sasuke... Danny-171984: lalalala... **jazzywolf** : glad you laughed! LOL, chibiful : yep maybe Um please explain?? i thought they were the same thing?? **kiki tameishi****Jelly-bean89****Wormkaizer****xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx**: SOON DUDE! **digital-tiffany**: llalalalala! it worked!! :D

**

* * *

**

**BOY 2 Girl**

****

**Reaching the sky on high heels**

****

**Chapter 4**

* * *

They took the clothes to the counter and the lady asked. "Is this for you or your girlfriend or something??" To Sasuke.He stood there meekly."Hahahha! SHE doesn't HAVE a girlfriend THANKYOU very much!" Kakashi said rudely."Oh I'm sorry I mistook you for a boy!" She said light heartedly while scanning the items, and shading her eyes from the blast of orange and green and PURPLE.Sasuke imagined strangling Kakashi… ahh sweet thoughts of revenge…"Here you go!" The lady said handing a bag over to Sasuke."$1500 thanks!" She said. There was a soft POOF sound…Sasuke looked at Kakashi was he paying?AHHH! He was gone!!Stupid bum head!!Sasuke cried while handing over his money, now his wallet was almost empty. **I'll make you pay stupid baka Kakashi…

* * *

**

Sasuke cried. He walked outside, he felt eyes staring at him..

He saw Kakashi at the bookstore that was selling manga and …his perverted books…

"KAKASHI!" He hissed.

"What?" Kakashi said as innocently as he could muster and sound.

"GRRR let's go" Sasuke hissed annoyed.

"Hmm, let my just choose a book!" Kakashi said loudly.

HMM

Like 10 billion people already had stared at him, now they were staring at Kakashi too now…

Kakashi purchased the book and beckoned him over.

"Let's go get some shoes!" he suggested.

"IS THIS THE LAST THING??" Sasuke said.

"I HAVE NO MONEY! $$$" He added.

"Fine okay.. I guess anyways… Sakura's family will be expecting you soon!" Kakashi replied.

They walked into a fancy shop.

* * *

Sasuke POV:

DAMN

Ahh everything looks expensive!!

WAAAAA…

* * *

"How may I help you sirs??" A posh lady asked them

"you mean sir, well this young LADY would like some shoes!" Kakashi said.

"What else would they sell in a SHOE shop anyway.." Sasuke muttered.

"High heels or for casual walking?" She asked in an orderly stern tight manner.

"Of course high heels! Really HIGH ONES" Kakashi said happily.

"Sure! No problem, wait here please.." She went to the back of the shop.

"No..!" Sasuke muttered.

* * *

She came back with a pair of 5-inch high-heeled shoes.

Sasuke stared.

"I'm not going to walk around with those?" He said in a little whisper. ..To himself.

"Yep! Try them on!" Kakashi said with evil eyes.

"Never" Sasuke protested.

"WANT TO READ MY BOOK?" Kakashi asked..

"NOO!" Sasuke slipped the shoes on.

And tried to walk but tripped and fell on his face.

POOR SASUKE.

"You have to walk like this!" the person showed him and she pranced around

"Copy me!" and for the next 2 hours he was tortured to death and then came back to life.

Kakashi paid, because Sasuke was well and truly broke.

"You have to pay me back tho after!" Kakashi laughed evilly.

"Nope you will be dead after!" Sasuke smirked.

"Hahha you ARE FUNNY" Kakashi laughed.

They walked out of the shop.

* * *

**_Sakura:_**

"PFFT" She said.

"Nani?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing!" She sid as sweetly as possible.

"Who's dropping the cousin off?" She asked.

"I think Kakashi is transporting her!" Her mother answered.

"Hahaha I bet she thinks he's perverted!" She muttered.

"You know that Uchiha Guy??" her mother asked.

"Well duh, he's kind of in my team!" She muttered sadly.

"Did you know he is going away for while to another town?" She added.

"REALLY?" Sakura said finally full listening.

"Yep… Why are you so happy?" She asked curiously.

"No reason… when is my cousin coming?" She said happily.

"Can we share a room??" She added.

"MEH?" Her mum asked. Change of attitude! TEENAGERS THESE DAYS!

* * *

"Let's go to Sakura's house after you change into a girl!!" Kakashi said leading the way..

"Waaaa…" Sasuke cried, following UNWILLINGLY..

* * *

A/N: TBC soon! :D

meanwhile check out my guild :D

my username: sugarweety10 or preetyunicorns

not funny?

hahaha still review dudes


	5. Here come the GIRL!

**thanks to eveyone who reviewd! I will put your name up next chapter! tomrow is the wedding dinner! AHHH another one, I hate wedddings i fell asleep last time. Anywayz i have to go now since the cmputer doesn not work!! sorry for the mistakes and stuff! i will fix it next time sayonara! and Neopets roxk on!**

****

* * *

Boy 2 Girl

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Kakashi?" Sasuke said while walking.

"HOW come I can't use the henge no jutsu?" Thx chibiful

"BECAUSE... it would be wasting my time then!" Kakashi laughed evilly.

Just in case you are wandering, KAKSHI-SAN IS NOT GAY!! You will see after, if I remember...

"NANI?" Sasuke asked.

"Anyway, you have to go in a girls toilet to get changed ok?" Kakashi said pointing to the public toilets.

"NANI?" Sasuke said more loudly.

"GO !!!" Kakashi said.

"MEH!!!!" Sasuke said frustrated.

But stomped off towards there anyway.

* * *

Sasuke walked in. NO big entrance...the usual...

There was screams, glares and whispers.

"What are you staring at?" He asked rudely.

He heard someone say 'HENTAI'...

But he looked FIERCE, so they didn't bother him OR her.

He went into a cubicle and tried to put the stupid clothes on.

He put the bra on...and then couldn't do up the clasp thing.

"AHHH!" he yelled bashing around and hitting his head a numerous a lot of times in the small cubicle thing.

AHHH it was TOO HARD...

Maybe he should do they technique...first....

He did the hand symbols that he saw Naruto do some many times.

AND POOF...

He turned into a pweety girl...

He looked at himself in the mirror on the back of the door.

AHHHHH  
who was that??

It looked just like Sakura except he had black hair...

And brownish eyes...

Now he tried to put on the dress again..

If fitted!!

YAY!! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

He looked pretty cool...like Sakura...

He put on the HIGH HEEL shoes ...

OOO he looked taller.

e's not gay either :P

* * *

Finally he was finished.

He looked weird when he stared at himself in the mirror...

Was that really him??

MEH

Sasuke opened his cubicle and walked out and

Only one week how hard would that be? He fell flat on his face.

There were so more whispers. He got up slowly.

"Don't you have any Make Up?" A snobby looking girl asked as she put a TON of gunky stuff on her face which looked UGLY enough without it, according to Sasuke...

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

She looked shocked.

"Here let me help you!" She said happily and applied one Kilo of make up on his face before he ran out.

And fell on his face AGAIN.

Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought as he heard someone mutter.

"Clumsy Slut..."

TT

Poor Sasuke!!

* * *


End file.
